1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exhaust pipes and more particularly to a visible flame exhaust pipe for use with internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motorcycle has been a means of fun and relatively inexpensive way of traveling for many years. Recently, the motorcycle has found increased popularity and has become widely accepted by a substantial portion of the purchasing public as their primarily means of traveling. Sales figures for various motorcycle companies have reached new highs in recent years.
Many motorcyclist's alter the aesthetics of their motorcycles to fit their own individual image and style. Often the side panels of the motorcycle's gas tank will be painted with a fire or lighting design. One area of the motorcycle which in the past has not been looked to for potential image tailoring is the motorcycle's exhaust pipe or tailpipe. While the motorcycle is running an exhaust flame is hidden within the tailpipe. Though this combustion flame would create a valuable aesthetic addition to the motorcycle and the motorcyclist's image, the prior art has yet to find a way to have the flame visible without the possibility of potential danger to the rider.
In the automobile and truck industry the advent of neon, ranging in various colors, around the license plate and/or under the frame of the vehicle has recently been used to enhance the visibility of the vehicle during nighttime driving as well as providing a novelty effect. However, the use of neon lighting is not as readily adaptable or applicable to motorcycles and would not create the same novelty effect on a motorcycle as an automobile.
Furthermore, other devices which utilized an internal combustion engine would also benefit from having a visible combustion flames. Some of the possible applications are boats, showcars, etc.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a device or apparatus that allows for visibility of the combustion flame traveling through an exhaust or tailpipe. In addition, the device must be safe and not increase the chance of injury. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.